


30 дней Риарио

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Everyone Needs A Hug, Headcanon, Implied Slash, Inspired by..., Multi, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: Флешмоб "На каждый день вам дается тема. На каждую тему вам нужно написать как минимум три абзаца текста"Тексты между собой не связаны, хедканоны иногда противоречат друг другу, но главный герой всё равно Джироламо Риарио :)
Relationships: Girolamo Riario/Caterina Sforza, Girolamo Riario/Zoroaster, Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario, Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Lucrezia Donati
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. День заявок от напарников

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> первый вдохновлен фиком ["День Святого Валентина"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392007) от сокомандника

шёлк, перо и любовь

Каждой девочке в школе святого Марка известно, что валентинки нужно писать непременно лебединым пером, чтобы символизировать чистоту и верность. И перевязывать шёлковой ленточкой, чтобы продемонстрировать нежность и состоятельность. И сбрызгивать розовой водой, сладкой как любовь! 

Потом выбирать адресата: самого кудрявого или самого опытного, самого юного или самого солидного, самого умного или самого красивого. Ведь отправлять несколько валентинок попросту неприлично, в этой школе ценят благовоспитанность!

Но в выпускном классе Сонечка твёрдо решила выделиться из общей массы и оставить о себе долгую память. Поэтому она подписала валентинку синьоре Клариче.

* * *

Папский легат замер в полушаге от шатра донны Череты.

— Я буду медленно водить пером по его широкой груди… — доносилось оттуда. — Элла, где моё чёрное страусиное перо? Там кончик не затупился ещё? Мне же надо будет подпись выцарапывать, чтобы пометить свою собственность. Так вот, по груди, где мускулы будут красиво напрягаться в попытке разорвать шёлковые ленты… Дура, да не эти, ну куда ты белые тащишь! Граф мужчина опытный, его надо обматывать синими как минимум! А если мне понравится, то в следующий раз алый бантик на член повяжу…

«Да ну на хрен эту куртуазную любовь, — подумал граф, тихонько отступая в сторону коновязи. — Лучше я вернусь туда где цепями приковывают, зато с любовью!»

кольцо, гребешок и ремень

Простенькое колечко с бледно-зелёным камнем. Самое драгоценное в нем — страстная жажда обладания в глазах кузины. 

Дешёвенький растресканный гребешок со следами перламутровой инкрустации. Вынутый из волос мёртвой матери.

Сейчас Джироламо старательно вырезал полоску кожи из спины убитого Папы. Что поделать, он любил собирать мелкие трофеи в память о родственниках.


	2. День собственных пожеланий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> первый вдохновлен короткометражкой Bricks

кирпичи

Уже не найти концов, кто именно рассказал малышу Джироламо про замуровывание заживо. Возможно, этого человека давно замуровали, но это не точно. Нервного ребёнка успокаивала мерная работа: перемешивание раствора, плавные движения мастерка, выстраивание рисунка швов.

К тому же, это занятие развивало и физически. Чтобы подхватить кирпич, нужны длинные и гибкие пальцы. Чтобы уложить его на правильное место — острый глаз и ловкие руки. А таскание материалов развивает ширину плеч и силы спины так, что куда там дурацким размахиваниям шпагой.

Во всем это был единственный минус: римские катакомбы и так не отличались ясностью планировки. А уж когда по ним в хаотичном порядке натыканы десятки кирпичных колонн размером с гроб — так и вовсе превращаются в Лабиринт!

еда, часы, Италия

Граф Риарио неприхотлив в еде. Детство не баловало его деликатесами, юность была полна военных походов, где не до разносолов. А положение генерал-капитана Святой Церкви требовало бороться с чревоугодием, а не потакать ему. 

Конечно, перед глазами было множество примеров, когда высокопоставленные священники нарушали этот запрет. Но пусть каждый сам договаривается на Страшном Суде с Богом, а сейчас — со своей совестью, Риарио и без того хватало пунктов в списке его прегрешений.

Всё так и было. Разумеется, только пока речь не заходила о медовых турецких сластях.

* * *

Риарио завораживали механические часы. Сложные системы шестерёнок, слаженное движение, равномерное тиканье — он искренне считал это воплощением господних замыслов и иллюстрацией гармонии небесных сфер. К ним хотелось приблизиться, их хотелось коснуться, хоть как-то ощутить свою причастность к движению вселенной.

Но человек напротив упорно не хотел соответствовать ожиданиям и оправдывать возложенные на него надежды. Его поделки трещали, скрипели и слишком часто ломались. Не говоря уже о том, что нужен был отдельный служка для переноски громоздких механизмов.

Огонь или вода? Железо или петля? Лишение сна или еды? Набор доступных методов был ограничен, но граф Риарио твёрдо намеревался стать первым в Италии обладателем карманного хронометра!


	3. День природы

Риарио предпочитает закаты рассветам. Он согласен, что в нежных переливах утренних красок есть своя прелесть, но считает, что она больше подходит юным синьоритам. А мужчине больше подобают насыщенные цвета, броские детали и слепящее великолепие. К тому же, закатом начинается любимая им ночь.

Первое знакомство с океаном не задалось: на пути к неизвестным землям Риарио был слишком занят усмирением команды и любовью с Зитой, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. А на обратном пути всё его внимание было отдано сломанной ноге, отягчённой морской болезнью. Иногда, во время бессонных ночей, Риарио думает, не попытаться ли ещё? Ведь говорят, что третий раз — счастливый.

Италия — слишком цивилизованная и давно освоенная страна. В ней леса пересечены римскими дорогами и вырублены местными строителями, а горы не так уж высоки и неприступны. Поэтому, прыгая с комом шелка в руках, Риарио впервые видит бескрайние кроны деревьев — сверху. И ему кажется, что он летит над мягкой зелёной лужайкой с купами травы. Жёсткое приземление показывает, как сильно он ошибался.


	4. День людей

Риарио презирал толпу. Бестолковое бессловесное стадо, внутри которого даже самый умный человек низводится до уровня безмозглого животного. Немного риторики, немного уверенности в себе — и вместо врагов, алчущих твоей крови, ты получишь верных псов, послушных мановению руки и рвущих прежних хозяев.

Риарио смирился с людными балами и приёмами. Скользить среди гостей, никого не подпускать близко, вежливо раскланиваться, заводить полезные знакомства, подхватывать обрывки разговоров, сплетать в единое полотно слухи и сплетни… Это полезно, это важно, это необходимо Господу, Папе и Церкви.

Уважал Риарио очень немногих. Кондотьеров, которые пробились в герцоги, женщин, которые правили руками мужей, монахов, которые своей верой двигали границы мира. 

Доверял всего нескольким людям. Из чьих рук взял бы кубок, рядом с кем отложил бы кинжал. Их можно сосчитать на пальцах, и даже не пришлось бы разуваться. 

Но любить, любить он мог только одного.


	5. День домашних животных

Риарио знал, что некоторые люди держат дома животных просто так. Не ради мяса, шкуры или иной пользы, а просто чтобы были. У кого-то по коридорам бродили полосатые зебры, у кого-то в садах распускали хвосты павлины. 

У Лоренцо в кабинете спала на жёрдочке сова. Вспоминая, как правитель Флоренции разглаживал пёрышки, Риарио думал: не поселил ли Господь в Эдемском саду Змея по той же причине? Чтобы было кого погладить по тёплым чешуйкам после долгого и многотрудного дня сотворения.

А потом во сне он увидел отца на папском престоле и себя на коленях. Кольцо рыбака цеплялось за волосы, дёргало тонкую прядку за ухом. А равнодушный голос приговаривал: «Хороший пёсик».


	6. День того, что лежит на столе

У Джироламо Риарио, капитана-генерала Святой Церкви всегда было множество дел, и зачастую, совершенно в разных концах Италии. Так что в разъездах он проводил куда больше времени чем дома. Но бумажная работа не могла ждать его возвращения. Письма надо было писать часто и много. Поэтому по специальному заказу ему изготовили походный столик, который при должной сноровке можно было использовать даже при езде верхом. Почерк, конечно, становился отвратительным, ну так Риарио и карьеру не писца-каллиграфа делал.

А столик ему нравился: ажурные панели, резные ножки, удобные ящички. Внутрь помещался запас перьев, пачка бумаги, бутылочки с разноцветными чернилами, воск, печати и даже небольшая свеча для разогрева сургуча. Прикованный тонкой цепочкой держатель пера. Коробочка с мелким белым песком. Встроенная чернильница с крышкой.

К столику прилагался и небольшой сундучок, собранный для воина веры. К его крышке изнутри крепились распятия с секретами, осиновые колья и хорошо наточенный топорик. Внутри хранился молитвенник и шкатулка с ядами. Несколько кинжалов, стилет и шпилька. А если совместить со столиком и нажать правильные защёлки — то открывалось потайное отделение с любимой драгоценностью Джироламо — тёмными очками.

* * *

На столе в мастерской да Винчи всегда творился бардак и валялись всякие непотребства. То трупы недельной давности, то ошмётки взорванных механизмов, то краски и реактивы в открытых мисках. Не провоняешься — так вляпаешься, не оцарапаешься — так одежду испортишь.

Чуть лучше, если стол занимали всего лишь остатки ужина. Вчерашнего. Или прошлонедельного. Вино хотя бы высыхало со временем, а корки и кости можно было быстро спихнуть на пол. Тут главное не попасть волосами в какие-нибудь вонючие помои. Леонардо, конечно, предложит средство для мытья, но не факт, что оно не окажется ещё более мерзким на запах.

Риарио частенько задавался вопросом, почему же он сам регулярно лежит на столе да Винчи. А потом кисть Леонардо как-то хитро поворачивалась, и он тут же вспоминал. Эксперименты по исследованию чувствительных зон человеческого тела. Чистая наука, только медицина и никакой греховной похоти. Разве что иногда. Не чаще трёх раз за сеанс.


	7. День диких животных

Форли был прекрасным местом. Удачное расположение, удобный рельеф, многочисленное население. Высокие стены, крепкие бастионы, глубокий ров. А во рву — лягушки.

Казалось бы — сельская идиллия. Ленивый полуденный отдых, яркое солнце, истомный штиль. Ложись и отдыхай! Главное не забудь оглохнуть, чтобы не слышать бесконечного скрежета, треска, грохота, карканья, скрипа и ещё десятка синонимов для описания той какофонии, которую издаёт хор лягушек.

Риарио искренне завидовал Одиссею, который мог залепить спутникам уши воском. Ему же приходилось слушать кваканье и ночью, пытаясь исполнить супружеский долг, и днём, пытаясь разобраться со счетами. Так надо ли удивляться, что он радостно хватался за любую возможность послужить святой Церкви? Где угодно, лишь бы подальше от Форли, рва и проклятых лягушек!

* * *

Среди младших служек Ватикана ходила байка про крокодилов, живущих в Тибре. И заплывающих в подземные тоннели папских зданий. Мол, если засидишься в купальне — тебя по пяткам мазнёт чешуйчатый хвост. И хорошо если по пяткам, и повезёт если хвост.

«Лучше бы это были крокодилы!» — с тоской думал Риарио, глядя на инновационный подводный костюм, валяющийся под кустом. Пожалуй, с ними было бы легче договориться, чем с этими дикими животными, которые называют себя подручными художника! Цивилизованные люди бы сунули кинжал под ребро, или придушили бы, а не лупили бы вульгарно веслом по затылку!

Эту мысль он и хотел довести до сведения двуногих свиней — грязных, и одичалых, и мокрых, и кастрированных! Но они подло заткнули ему рот тряпкой! И привязали к дереву! И полураздели! А у реки, между прочим, по ночам сыро и холодно! Никакой заботы о пленниках, звери!


	8. День дружеских чувств

Папскому племяннику отлично ведомы амбиции и властолюбство. Корысть и алчность. Лизоблюдство и подхалимство. Ложь и расчётливость окружающих вызывает у него лишь презрение.

Капитан-генерал умеет управлять людьми через их чувства. Страх и ненависть. Страсть и похоть. Гнев и гордыня. Сам же он не испытывает ничего, ибо лишь инструмент, исполняющий Божью волю.

Джироламо Риарио иногда задумывается, на что похожа любовь? Как выглядит искренний интерес? Что такое дружба?


	9. День мыслей о врагах

Леонардо да Винчи — враг. Так говорит Папа, Церковь и Господь Бог. Он не ходит к мессе, отказывается служить Риму, строит военные машины для Флоренции и ставит науку превыше всего. Он должен быть уничтожен.

Джироламо Риарио — верный сын. Послушный инструмент, добровольное орудие. Он должен думать только о достижении цели. Как вынудить да Винчи передать чертежи машин, как заставить найти ключ и Книгу, как опутать цепями долга и верности.

Так отчего же вместо планов и интриг, вместо стратегии и тактики он думает о лукавых огоньках во взгляде? О жажде познать и испытать каждую мелочь. О необходимости испробовать всё на свете. Особенно вкус его губ.

* * *

Вести переговоры обычно поручали брату, кардиналу Пьетро Риарио. Джироламо же стоял за спиной молчаливой угрозой да иногда хмурил брови и клал руку на рукоять меча. Поэтому от скуки он частенько воображал себе сценарии для театральных аллегорий с участниками бесед вместо актёров.

Вот сейчас, например, Рим железною рукою гнул Флоренцию к земле, ставил на колени и примерялся ко рту. А та, продажная девка, вертела подолом, меняя пять монет на пять крестов и две рыбы. Но вот подол уже наброшен на голову и сзади привычно пристроился Милан. Но Рим, в лице Риарио, не привык делиться своим и подбирать чужие объедки.

Так что, если избавиться от старика Сфорцы, то можно заменить пухлощёкого Лоренцо на губастого Франческо. И он, наверняка, с радостью воплотит аллегорию в жизнь самым буквальным и приятным для Джироламо образом.


	10. День красивых интерьеров

Однажды Джироламо попал в домашнюю капеллу семьи Медичи. Его, разумеется, туда не приглашали, но кто же посмеет не пропустить папского легата? Так что он уверенно вошёл широким шагом и надолго замер перед расписанной стеной.

Смотрел на процессию волхвов, узнавая знакомые лица. Одни точно такие же, как он помнил, другие — изрядно огрубевшие с возрастом. Но все они останутся здесь даже когда модели умрут. А может и тогда, когда сам дом Медичи прекратит существование.

Подумать только, такая сила всего лишь у смеси цветных порошков, воды, яиц и прочих секретов мастеров. Решено, в римском доме он тоже сделает такую фреску! Осталось только найти подходящего художника.


	11. День уродливых зданий

Джироламо Риарио никогда не считал здание флорентийской Синьории красивым. Эдакая крепость отлично бы смотрелась в чистом поле или на пересечении торговых дорог: толстые стены, узкие окна, никаких колонн или барельефов.

Единственным украшением кирпичного здания служили узкие знамёна. Ну, или по особым случаям, вывешенные тела казнённых преступников. Сейчас, например, после заговора, что стоил жизни Джулиано Медичи, Синьория была оформлена трупами Пацци.

Лучшей же деталью, которая делала прекрасным это уродливое здание, было отсутствие среди висящих его тела.


	12. День слез

Джироламо Риарио рано отучили плакать. Нет, разумеется, у него, как и у всех остальных людей, выступали слезы от холодного ветра, от едкого лука или от сильной вони. Но в остальных случаях он предпочитал проявлять актёрское мастерство — ронять скупую слезу, подобающую обстановке или виртуозно хлопать ресничками.

Хотя было и несколько случаев, когда он рыдал, не стесняясь свидетелей. В те моменты рушился его мир, шаталось само основание и разбивалось сердце. Когда женщины умирают, а потом оказываются любимыми — это слишком сильно потрясает устои.

Так что Риарио вовсе не возражал, когда яд Лабиринта выжигал ему слёзные железы. Они уже не понадобятся. Любимых женщин в его жизни не осталось, а россказни, что люди плачут от счастья — всего лишь глупые байки!


	13. День счастья

Граф Риарио умел толкать возвышенные речи. Об избранности пути, о Господней воле, о счастье быть частью чего-то большего. Он был искренен, и толпа верила, что он говорит о собственном опыте.

Он убеждал отринуть плотские радости и искать экстаз в постижении истины или познании Бога. Хотя сам помнил и восторг на пике любовной страсти, и сытое удовлетворение от вкусного обеда. Но разве можно сравнивать их с тем восхитительным чувством, когда пройдены все загадки древнего лабиринта, и в центре тебя ждёт тайное знание?

Но самым пронзительным, самым желанным, самым грешным было счастье после долгого путешествия, когда весь день в седле, а всю ночь вполглаза, снять скрипящие от грязи сапоги, окунуть ноги в бассейн с прохладной водой и пошевелить пальчиками, чувствуя течение воды.


	14. День сидящих людей

Джироламо никогда не мог усидеть на месте. В детстве в монастыре постоянно надо было куда-то бежать и что-то делать, или стоять службу, или преклонять колени в молитве. За обеденным столом долго не рассидишься, потому что сколько же можно жевать ту скудную порцию еды? А корпеть над латынью и богословием ужасно скучно!

Поэтому он долго не мог понять любви кардиналов к долгим советам и заседаниям. За четыре бесконечных дня в семьдесят первом сообразил, что это они так тренировались. Алеcсандро всё это время невозмутимо сидел у окна и ждал белого дыма, а Джироламо протоптал дорожку в облезлом ковре. Ладно, каблуками проковырял, не суть важно!

А вот теперь он сидел на сером валуне, уныло глядя в бесконечную океанскую гладь и думал, что придётся привыкать к сидячему образу жизни и вообще малоподвижности. Потому что сломанная нога — это серьёзный аргумент, с которым не справиться одной силой воли.


	15. День мелких деталей

Граф Риарио редко удосуживался внимательно рассматривать людей или вникать в мелкие подробности их быта. Он окидывал новых знакомцев взглядом, составлял о них некое мнение, выражал его одним ёмким словом и под этим названием сохранял в памяти.

Дальше человек мог менять одежду и причёску, сторону и религию, но в мыслях Риарио леопард никогда не избавлялся от своих пятен. Цвет глаз и место рождения всё равно постоянны, а имена и лояльность приличные люди стараются сохранять.

Поэтому его всегда поражает, что после каждой встречи воспоминания об этом человеке обогащаются ещё хотя бы парочкой штрихов. Какого цвета тени от ресниц на рассвете. Сколько стежков на шве штанины. Как звучит его дыхание за миг до обморока. Чем он увлекается сегодня, неужели, наконец, Джироламо?


	16. День глобальных событий

В детстве самыми важными событиями Джироламо считал библейские. Ведь что может величественнее Сотворения или страшнее Суда? Чудо надежды в Рождество или страсти Пасхальной недели?

Когда подрос, то стал больше обращать внимания на людей. Как повлияет на весь христианский мир то, на какого именно человека надета папская тиара? Какие союзы государств родятся из свадьбы двух детей? Как изменится политика страны из-за смерти одного человека?

Теперь же ему наплевать на окружающих. Пусть турки жгут итальянские города, пусть военный инженер призывает на их головы господень гром и армии немёртвых воинов, пусть где-то за горизонтом ждут новые земли… Сегодня для него самое важное событие: деликатес на обед, пока в ногах валяется труп лысого толстого старика.


	17. День разной еды

Риарио куртуазно ощипывал гроздь ягод, наблюдая за трапезой своих спутников. Нико чавкал сочным фруктом, название которому они ещё не придумали, размазывая сладкий сок по щекам аж до ушей. Леонардо задумчиво грыз то ли семечки, то ли орешки, небось уже рассчитывая, каких местных яркокрылых птиц сможет на них приманить.

Зороастр жрал мясо. Самого тощего кролика, самую мосластую ящерицу он умудрялся жевать так, будто это сочнейшая вырезка с королевского стола. Причмокивая и смакуя, хрустя обугленной корочкой, капая слюной вместо жира на волосатую грудь. Потом долго и тщательно облизывался: пальцы, усы, губы, бороду — будто вода и умывания сочтены страшнейшим грехом (или зряшным переводом еды). И у Риарио аж язык подёргивался от солидарного желания тоже пройтись по пухлым блестящим губам.

Сам же он мечтал о печеве. О пышных сдобных булочках, намазанных жёлтым маслом. О витых кренделёчках, которые можно разламывать слоями и пропитывать молоком. Об ароматных пряниках, будто состоящих из одних специй и сухофруктов. О слоёном тесте, варёном в меду по турецким рецептам. О жареных в масле пончиках. О пасте, пицце, равиоли, ньокках. Да хотя бы о простой пресной лепёшке — всё это было одинаково недосягаемо. В джунглях Нового света никто ещё даже не слышал о пшеничной муке.


	18. День депрессии и подавленности

Вставать не хочется. Ибо что ждёт его сегодня? Ещё один отвратительный день. Душная одежда. Строгий ошейник воротника. Грубые люди вокруг. Равнодушие, жестокость и тщета.

Хотелось бы помечтать. Что он останется здесь, в темноте, бессмысленным кулем костлявой плоти. Но разве заметит кто-то его отсутствие? Отец, который теперь Святой? Жена, которая ещё девчонка? Наёмники, которым заплатили вчера? Разве кто-то обрадуется его приходу? Налоги, которые нужно собрать? Люди, которых нужно запугать? Разве осталась у него надежда на рай? Его ангелу-хранителю не отмыть от крови крылья. Его святому покровителю не отмолить его грехи. Так не станет ли мир лучше без него?

Риарио вслепую прижимает холодное острие кинжала к горлу. Вдыхает запах металла, пробует на вкус резкость граней, всматривается в отражение своих глаз. Всё, как всегда. Обычный вторник. Пора вставать — уже звонили к мессе.


	19. День писем и записок

Лоренцо был весьма воодушевлён. Хотя, казалось бы, грязные жирные черные следы на светлой коже не должны вызывать такой радости. Но правитель Флоренции уже фантазировал о том, как будет слагать оды на пышных бёдрах любовницы.

Рисовать кистью и сажей карты потаённых местечек. Чертить ногтями и кармином фальшивые шрамы. Выписывать цитаты великих поэтов прошлого. Размазывать неудачные строки поцелуями. Пятнать нежную кожу синяками и засосами. Разгадывать шифры таинственных символов. Искать знаки и предзнаменования для своих планов.

Да, Лоренцо любил поболтать в постели. Поэтому Лукреция Донати, шпионка Рима, ничуть не собиралась возражать против его нового увлечения. Или жаловаться, как унизительно было чувствовать руку кузена, пока он метил её греческими буквами альфа и омега.


	20. День выяснения отношений

Лео был потерян для общества: он разговаривал со сломанной медной головой. Команда через три дня пути управляла кораблём в режиме мерцания: матрос возникал из ниоткуда, дёргал нужную верёвку и исчезал в тенях, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Поэтому Нико пришлось брать всё в свои руки: привязывать хромого к гамаку, косого к мачте, а самому садиться посредине переводчиком и задавать наводящие вопросы.

Через час они накричались, через два у них закончились оскорбления, через три Нико перешёл к конструктивному диалогу. Который, правда, быстро свёлся к тому, кого отвязывать первым, чтобы надрать Нико уши. Подумав, Нико положил нож возле гамака и ушёл на камбуз за обедом.

Тихонько подкрадываясь обратно к двери, он был готов к трупу в луже крови или драке с синяками и кровоподтёками. Или к хриплым страдальческим стонам. Но не к тому, что стонать будут «ещё!» и «сильнее!»


	21. День открытия всех тайн

Непривычно было получать радостное «да!» в ответ на все вопросы. Прямое, открытое и безмятежное. Никакой хитрости или загадочных умалчиваний, или фальшивых отрицаний.

— Ты был монашком? Ты играешь в го? Ты убил свою мать? Ты любишь сладкое? Ты спал с мужчинами? Ты украл ключ из Тайного архива? Ты влюблён в меня?

Кто бы мог подумать, что шоколад действует на Грешника как наркотик правды?


	22. День воспоминаний

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> отсылка к ненаписанной истории, sorry not sorry

Лео все уши прожужжал своей историей про ястреба и корзинку. Но Джироламо упорно отнекивался и говорил, что не помнит ничего особенного из детства. Мол, в монастыре все дни сливались в одну бесконечную мессу с перерывом на сон и пост.

Но он помнил прохладу каменных плит под босыми пятками. Грубость полотна подола и гладкую твёрдость чёток на запястье. Вишнёвые лепестки и замшелую стену в дальнем углу сада. Горшочек абрикосового варенья, в котором румяные половинки плодов плавают в медовом сиропе, как кусочки солнца в янтарной смоле.

И голос из-за стенки — друг, которого он никогда не видел, но каждую неделю они прижимались спинами к одному и тому же камню и делились своими радостями и горестями. Джироламо никогда не хотел узнавать, кем был тот мальчишка. Потому что это было маленькое, но его личное сокровище. Его собственный счастливый кусочек янтаря.


	23. День снов и пробуждения

Джироламо чувствовал себя другим человеком. Художником, а не воином. Творцом. Артистом.

Он сплетал поэмы из слов и жестов, выводил кружево теней и линий, вкладывал смыслы в значения. Широким жестом рассыпал детали, и они падали, как по Божьему провидению, акцентами в единственно возможные и нужные места. Чтобы свет, и тьма, и цвета, и позы сыграли симфонию Господнего замысла, а каждый зритель замирал в благоговейном молчании.

Джироламо считал, что у него получается. А потом холсты оказались телами, блики — костями, а краски — кровью. И он проснулся, не зная кем: Джироламо или Грешником.


	24. День описания по картинкам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> картина «Данте и Вергилий в аду» Вильяма Адольфа Бугро (William-Adolphe Bouguereau)

Ещё одна ночь, ещё один сон, ещё капля яда в глаза. Ты в лавровом венке победителя триумфом обходишь свои новые владения. Здесь холмы и реки, пояса и щели. И шепчет в ухо спутник, мелькает крыло проводника.

— Иди, — шипят они, — торопись, — гремят они. — Лабиринт ждёт тебя. Лабиринт и хозяин его Минотавр. Иди, торопись, не смотри по сторонам. Там другие земли, там иные грехи, там чужие люди.

Но люди знакомы. Сцепились в злом обьятьи, сплелись в жаркой схватке. Коленом в поясницу, ногтями в бок, пальцами в вихры, зубами в горло — чтобы ближе, чтобы крепче. Тот, кто подделывал золото, и тот, кто подделывал жизнь. Еретик и колдун, алхимик и не-мертвец, пророк и дракон.

Ты не можешь оторвать взгляда, ты не можешь шагнуть дальше. Ты хочешь знать исход их боя.

— За что они столь яростно дерутся? Что не сумели поделить в Аду?

И заливисто хохочет проводник, скалит черные зубы, машет кожистыми крыльями. И подходит ближе спутник, скорбно кривит губы, кладёт руку тебе на грудь, удерживая, запрещая, не отпуская.

— Кого же ещё, Джироламо? Кого, кроме тебя?


	25. День любимых людей

Любимые люди Риарио мертвы. Кого-то он убил сам, кто-то умер на его руках, кого-то он не уберёг. Живы невыносимые. Громкие и раздражающие, буйные и вдохновенные, гениальные и занудные.

То ли дело светлый образ, нетронутый временем и сединой. Вечная память, тихая скорбь, удовольствие от работы. И ничто не отвлекает, не врывается в дверь, не тащит за собой, не швыряет со скалы. Не топит в омуте приключений ли, страсти ли.

Не требует быть бессловесным орудием, безропотным инструментом, беспрекословным рабом. Но сегодня он это исправит. Ведь любимые люди Грешника — мёртвые.


	26. День талисманов и амулетов

У Зороастра непокорные кудри, блудливые глаза и неистребимая страсть к сувенирам. Он отовсюду притаскивает какие-то шнурки, брелоки, подвески, побрякушки и просто кусочки непонятно чего. Половину из этого потом продаёт под видом святых реликвий.

Он не носит креста, зато щеголяет серьгой в ухе и татуировкой на пальце. Говорит, что это его талисманы, которые всегда с ним. А нарисованный на коже амулет работает так же, как и настоящий, но его нельзя потерять.

Джироламо, как верный католик, носит нательный крест и целует его во время мессы. Ни никому не признаётся, что другой рукой касается кармана, где всегда лежит кусок серой тряпки. Из которой Зо соорудил ему кляп при первой встрече.


	27. День детей и подростков

Джироламо Риарио ещё раз перечитал письмо и поднял глаза на жену.

— Сто флоринов?

Она кивнула, поджав губы.

— И признать бастарда, взять в дом и устроить ему жизнь.

Она снова кивнула, хмуря брови.

— А жениться на ней она не просила? — 

Катарина благочестиво возвела глаза к потолку.

— Она знает, что это невозможно, потому что ни один священник не возьмётся за это венчание.

Джироламо пожевал губу, посчитал что-то загибая пальцы, и на всякий случай уточнил:

— Дорогая, ты же не сомневаешься в моей верности?

Катарина умела одним взглядом заменить десяток минут семейного скандала. Но тут она слишком веселилась, чтобы всерьёз сердиться.

— Итак, некая авантюристка желает продать нам бастарда синьора Риарио, рождённого через полгода. И поскольку отец не я, то у меня вопрос к тебе, жёнушка. — Джироламо прожёг жену показательно суровым и притворно гневным взглядом: — Как ты воспитывала Оттавиано, что он с пяти лет начал плодить ублюдков?

Расхохотались, не выдержав накала, оба.


	28. День трагичных событий

Хорошее дело браком не назовут. Особенно политическим, особенно по расчёту. Особенно, если рассчитывал не ты, а амбициозные старшие родственники.

Риарио чувствовал себя то ли лошадью на ярмарке, то ли куском мяса на прилавке. Что там что здесь одинаково: жара, мухи, продавец привирает, покупатели капризничают. Но Папе Сиксту нужна Имола, а роду Сфорца нужно пристроить одну из дочерей, прижитых не с той стороны одеяла. Поэтому он стоял, молчал и внимательно рассматривал кандидаток в будущие жены.

Но от неуместного осознания жарко горели уши и сводило живот. А по спине полз предательский холодок ужаса, вдруг кто-то ещё догадается. Что на щеках вспыхивает румянец, а сердце пропускает удар при взгляде не на невест, а на дюжего охранника у двери.

* * *

— С рождения Джомму бедняжкою был — внебрачный ребёнок от шлюх и кутил. Пристроить сиротку смогли в монастырь — а там жизнь не сахар. Ой-вэй, ой-вэй, ой хэй-лала-лэй, жизнь у него не сахар! Но вырос мальчонка и воином стал, врагов правой резал, а левой кромсал. Жалел и скорбел, но война есть война — а там смерть не сахар. Ой-вэй, ой-вэй, ой хэй-лала-лэй, а там смерть не сахар! Папаша вернулся и сына нашёл, легатом назначил и преданным псом. Опять убивать, пытать, грабить, казнить — работа не сахар! Ой-вэй, ой-вэй, ой хэй-лала-лэй…

Певца заткнула дубовая кружка по темечку. Свою Риарио аккуратно поставил на стол, уселся на лавку и с удовольствием отхлебнул.

— Козёл ты, Зо, — с чувством сказал он неподвижно лежащему рядом телу и стырил из его тарелки оливку. — И песни у тебя дурацкие!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "трагедия" = "песнь козлов" :)


	29. День пафосных заявлений

Он не любил показушников и выпендрёжников. «Я — сын Урана и Геи, Земли и звёздного Неба!» Тьфу на этих древних богов и их отродья! Теперь каждый князёк и царёк пытается приписать себе божественное происхождение, забывая, что Господь един, и Сын у него был один.

Он не любил и развесистые титулы с перечислением всех званий и имений. Хотя у самого список тоже набирался немаленький — Папа не скупился на пышные синекуры. Но как же утомительно каждый раз выслушивать от герольдов скучные списки на четверть часа!

Поэтому сам он всегда представлялся кратко. Те, кому неизвестно его имя, не впечатлятся и должностью, а сведущие люди и так знают, что скрывается за скупой фразой «Я — Джироламо Риарио».


	30. День подведения итогов

Выпадая из окна, Джироламо Риарио, синьор Имолы и Форли, успел подумать о многом.

Что зря он поленился надеть кольчугу перед обедом. Что окна этажом ниже стоило бы помыть. Что с женой ему повезло, а вот наследники ещё маловаты. Что мостовая чертовски твёрдая.

Успел ещё пожалеть, что так и не дошли руки освоить искусство парения под куском шелка, изобретённое Леонардо в заморских горах. А потом не стало ничего. Только бесконечный свет, безбрежный простор и ощущение абсолютной свободы.


	31. Бонус

— Говорила мне мама, не зли ведьм, — ругался Зороастр, выплёвывая удила. — Хорошо хоть конём сделали, а не козлёночком! И не в жабу превратили, а даже дали одну ночь в году на поиск принца-расколдуя… Эй, твоя светлость, не хочешь меня поцеловать?

— Не хочу, — отрезал Риарио, поднимаясь с земли и потирая ушибленный копчик. — Ты мне больше нравишься, когда молчишь и меня возишь!

— Это ты просто не знаешь ещё, как я целуюсь!


End file.
